Sneak out your Window
by Weskette
Summary: I had never seen him before."His names Vincent. Vincent Valentine. Cloud's been helping him out."    "Would you be able to tell me who that is?" I asked without thinking. He replied, "Her name is Yuffie. She joined AVALANCHE about five or six years ago."


**Sneak out your Window**

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_  
_I'm standing there, _  
_On the balcony in summer air._

"Thanks for inviting me, Tifa." I said. I glanced around the room at the party. I knew most of the people there from my days as an AVALANCHE member. It sucked though because now I didn't get to run around saving the world. My dad had basically put me on lock-down. He was lucky I hadn't already shoved a shuriken up his ass for it.

But he had scared me. Dad had almost had a heart-attack. It scared me into behaving more and taking on responsibilities that most princesses would have. I needed to be ready to take the throne.

"No problem, Yuffie! I'm glad you could make it." Tifa replied. She smiled at me then got back to making drinks for the other guests. I sat sipping my water, looking out at the crowd. She continued, "How's that problem going for you?"

"Ehh. I'll probably have to marry a suitor... But, I promised my dad..." I continued to stare out at the crowd, glad she wasn't asking more.

I caught a glimpse of scarlet. It was tall man wearing a thick red cloak that billowed around him. He had long, raven black hair that went down to his shoulders. I got a quick look at his eyes. They were a beautiful, deep red.

"Hey, Teef?"

"Yeah, Yufs?"

"Who's that?" It gestured at the man. I had never seen him before.

"His names Vincent. Vincent Valentine. Cloud's been helping him out." Tifa began to turn away but turned back and said briefly, "No one knows too much about him. I'd stay away if I were you." She continued away.

Poor Teef. Always had to act like a mom to everyone. I rolled my eyes and went to sit down in one of the chairs in the surrounding area.

I glanced over at Vincent. I wanted to meet him. He looked mysterious, but... nice. I just felt like I could trust him.

Not alot of people are like that, at least not with me. Ninja's never trusted people. I had very few friends that I did trust and even then. I mean, it's a weird thing to trust someone you don't know! And here I was, feeling this guy I've never met was trustworthy. And another- wait... I'm rambling, aren't I?

**Vincent's P.O.V**

_"Why did I come to this?" _I thought to myself.

I was sitting in the corner at a party of people who were only aquintences.

But I guess it was better for me to be near other people, verses spending an eternity sleeping in that retched coffin in Shinra.

Glancing around gave me a claustrophobic feel. So many people, more than I had seen in years. Everyone seemed to be the same. An endless cycle. Every person went back and forth between dancing and drinking.

I seemed to be the only one sitting down, resting.

But I realized that I wasn't the only one sitting. There was a young woman sipping what seemed to be water sitting over near the Bartender(Who's name I had been told was Tifa).

I was surprised that she was sitting. She was young and pretty. Most girls would take advantage of that.

She turned and said a few words to Tifa, and at the reply smiled.

_"She has a beautiful smile."_ I thought automatically, before I could stop myself.

I began to regret the thought but instead, I accepted it. For the last five years I had been doing my best to get over Lucrecia and her betrayal. Even such a simple thought is progress for me.

"Hello, Vincent." I looked over to see the feline, Naniki. He was one of the only ones in AVALANCHE that didn't seem to think I was dangerous. He didn't completely trust me yet it seemed, but he trusted me more than anyone else.

"Hello." I replied.

I glanced back at the young woman.

"Would you be able to tell me who that is?" I asked without thinking.

Naniki looked in the direction I had indicated. "Her name is Yuffie. She joined AVALANCHE about five or six years ago."

We sat in a comfortable silence after. I tried to keep my mind of Yuffie, but her beautiful smile began to draw my eyes to her.

Once, her eyes met mine and instead of looking away quickly, she flashed a smile at me before returning to talk to her friend. I felt a pale blush rise on my cheeks. I was not used to it at all.

The way in which she smiled at me stayed in my mind.

What was I doing? Was this feeling a crush? My first since I had met Lucrecia all those years ago...

I stood and walked towards her. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Would you like to dance?"

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Are you with me_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside_

* * *

_Well? I got this idea from a video I found on Youtube called 'Yuffentine is a love story.' I finally got around to writing it too._

**_REVIEW._**


End file.
